Pregnant Christmas
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. An outtake from a story I am dying to start writing but haven't. Bella's very pregnant and sends Edward on a Christmas treasure hunt. Lemon. Rated M.


**Hey Guys,**

I know I've been gone a long time but I'm back; for now. My life has just been one big mess and as much as I want to write a really dark, depressing story, it's Christmas. Like last Christmas, I'm doing another Twelve Days of Christmas. I hope you enjoy the lemony One Shots in the days to come.

 **Merry Christmas everyone.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Pregnant Christmas**

 **One Shot. An outtake from a story I am dying to start writing but haven't. Bella's very pregnant and sends Edward on a Christmas treasure hunt. Lemon. Rated M.**

 _Third Person_

Bella had woken up early because of her large, bulging belly. She was already past her morning sickness faze. That was one thing she was happy about. The rest of her pregnancy was difficult. There was much pain in the base of her spine and her knees. Because of that, she had stopped going into school. But she was regularly checked on by the school and her doctor.

Edward was very protective of Bella. He went into school only two days a week for three hours each time. He couldn't leave Bella alone for long. But he was very tired all of the time.

Having stayed up late soothing his girlfriend's painful body, he was not woken when she removed herself from their bed. She felt better, much better than she had in a long time. Not knowing whether it was the prospects of Christmas in a few days or her pregnancy close to being over, she paid no mind to it. She had other plans for the day that she had to put into action.

She left a note on the kitchen counter for Edward before she was picked up by one of her friends from school. Taking a drive up to the shopping mall, they went through the last minute Christmas sales. Edward was at home having woken up an hour after Bella had left. Panicked at first by her absence, he still didn't relax at the sight of her note.

I've gone out with Jenny for the morning. I promise I will call if I don't feel well.

I have a Christmas surprise waiting for you, but you have to find it. I've left a trail of clues for you to follow. Think of it as a treasure hunt. Please go along with it. I've spent a lot of time on this.

I won't stay out for long but that means you have to leave the house. Jenny said she'll stay with me until I let you come home. I promise that it will be worth it. Have a little Christmas Spirit.

I love you.

Bella

Xxx

On the back of the note was his first clue to her surprise.

The strongest of wishes

A smile spread across Edward's face as he understood what she was saying. He dressed quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible so that his very pregnant girlfriend would return home. This was the first time in five weeks she had left her home. He worried that it would tire her too much or cause her pain.

Sending a quick text to his girlfriend, he locked the house up and climbed into his car. He drove away to the local Park. Normally he'd walk but he didn't know where else in the city Bella would send him. Pulling into the parking lot, he killed the engine and climbed out. The park was empty. It was still warm, temperatures reaching 60 degrees Fahrenheit. But it was a couple days before Christmas. Everyone was either on vacation or at home with their family.

He knew exactly where to go straight away. It took a couple of minutes walking through the trees before he came to the place; their place. Standing in front of their large tree, he ran his fingers over the carved heart with their initials in the middle. Drifting his fingers into the small hole in the tree, his fingers touched to a small piece of paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

Pickled Sunday

Chuckling to himself, he pocketed the note and turned back towards his car. As he continued the hunt, his girlfriend was just getting home. Jenny helped her into her home before taking the couple of bags up to her room. Putting on the kettle, she sat beside Bella and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"So where's the hottie?"

"Out. I sent him on a bit of a treasure hunt."

"Oh yeah?"

They both giggled. Because of her hormones, the giggles turned into sobs as tears streaked down her face.

"It's okay Bella. Hey, don't cry."

"Sorry. It's these stupid hormones. They get out of hand sometimes."

"I know all about those sweetie. Don't forget I was in your position just seven months ago."

"I know. I just feel so alone in this sometimes."

"I felt that way all the time. But don't worry. You've got me, you've got Daniel and you've got Edward. I've never seen any guy so protective over one of us."

"He's so overbearing."

"You don't mean that. I think it's really cute."

"I guess it is a little cute. He really loves me, ya know? And the baby. He loves the baby more than anything in the world."

She rubbed her huge belly and grinned at the slight kick she got in return.

"I think he loves you just as much. He's just struggling to figure it all out at once. Remember that he did turn up and discover you five months pregnant. He's always been in love with you and he instantly fell in love with your baby. You're lucky Bella. You have someone who will take care of you. I'm still living with my parents."

"And I told you that you could move in with me any time you wanted."

"I couldn't do that to you Bella. My baby's ten months old, he still wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. You need your rest so that you can healthily deliver this baby. You were in the lessons when they told us of the risks and precautions."

"I just wish I could do something more for you. You're my best friend. You've done a lot to help me get through this."

Jenny opened her mouth to say something but her phone started ringing. Answering it, she frowned as she heard the loud cries of her own baby on the other end. When she hung up, she gave Bella a sad smile.

"I gotta go Bella. Shantel needs feeding and won't drink any of the baby formula."

"I get it. Go. Go. I'll Edward and tell him to hurry up. And yes, I'll stay on the phone with Daniel until Edward gets home."

"Okay. Well, have a good holiday Bella and I guess I'll see you when school starts back up again."

"Yeah. I'd walk you to the door, but…"

"You don't even need to explain. I can see myself out. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No thanks. I'm perfectly fine here. Now go. You have your own baby to look after."

Jenny pressed her lips to Bella's forehead before leaving. Bella called Edward and he answered after the first ring.

"Hey babe. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that Jenny's gone now. You can't come home yet."

"You can't be alone Bella."

"I know. I'm going to call Daniel as soon as I finish talking with you. What clue are you on?"

"I'm heading to the gallery right now."

"You've still got a way to go. You'll know when you're holding the last clue. Don't come home until at least three o'clock. That's half an hour. Can you manage that?"

"Half an hour? Yeah. I can do that. I'll see you then babe."

"See you then."

She hung up on him and then dialled Daniel.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. I don't need any help or anything, I'm just at home alone."

"Okay. Well done for calling me."

"I never would have heard the end of it from Edward, or you."

She continued talking with Daniel but made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She had to prepare her surprise for Edward. Putting on the speaker phone, she stripped fully before pulling on a red G-string that had a little strip of white fluff framing the string. The matching Christmas bra barely held in her swollen breasts. Along with the underwear, there had been the option of a velvet red robe with the same white fluff frame.

Back downstairs, she got a drink of water from the kitchen before lounging out on the couch. She lay on her side, her head tucked under her arm. She'd grabbed two cushions and tucked them under her large belly. Still talking to Daniel, she closed her eyes for a moment. Her baby started rolling around inside her and she smiled happily.

Hearing a car pull into the driveway, she said goodbye to Daniel and threw the phone onto the coffee table. Stretching her bare legs out, she covered her body with the robe and leaned her head up on a large stack of cushions. A key slid into the front door and Edward pushed it open. Taking off his coat, he called out to Bella.

"Babe, where are you? I've got my last clue."

She stayed silent but grinned at the closed living room door. He slid out of his shoes and made his way down the hall. Twisting the handle on the living room door, his jaw dropped at what he saw. His eyes ran along his girlfriend's body before settling on her large belly.

"Merry Christmas Edward."

Opening her robe as if she were a present, she revealed the skimpy lingerie she was wearing. He dropped to his knees, a long moan rolling of his tongue.

"What are you doing to me Bella?"

"I wanted to give you an early Christmas present. What do you think?"

Shrugging out of her robe, she rubbed the front of her belly.

"We can't have sex Bella."

She frowned.

"Why not? I talked it through with Daniel and my doctor. They both said that because I've had a healthy pregnancy then there were almost no risks. You've wanted this for a while Edward. Why not now?"

He walked forward, pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor.

"Almost no risks? Tell me about those so that I know what to avoid."

Grinning wildly, her panties dampened when he pushed his pants and boxers down his legs. His long length sprung free and stood to attention.

"If I start bleeding then we have to stop and go to the hospital. I may experience early contractions, but those are natural after having sex so late in a pregnancy. And that's about it."

"They don't sound so bad."

He knelt onto the couch behind her feet and slid himself between her back and the back of the couch. Carefully taking a hold of her thigh, he lifted her leg. His hard cock spread along her folds with just her G-string blocking him. She groaned loudly and closed her eyes.

"Is this okay for you babe?"

Placing his hand on the side of her stomach, she slipped her hand on top of his.

"Perfect."

He nibbled on her neck and pushed his hips into her ass. She moaned softly, her cum steadily seeping from her and surrounding his cock.

"Couldn't you wait? Or are you too eager?"

"It's the pregnancy."

"Really? Are you sure it's not your absolute desire for me?"

"Maybe it's a bit of both."

Shifting his hand over her belly, he tilted her head round so that he could kiss her. She groaned, not in pleasure but pain.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yes. I'm just a bit dizzy. I think I should keep my head sideways."

"If you're sure."

She lay her head on her cheek again and squeezed his hand over her belly. Sucking on her neck, he moved his hips in circles to create friction between his cock and her core. The baby was very relaxed with the motions which helped calm Bella even more. They lay like that for twenty minutes before she came again.

"I love you Bella Swan."

A grin spread across her face and she hummed in response. Very slowly he inserted his entire length into her and stilled. Waiting for her to adjust, he drew circles around her stiff bellybutton. He started to rock into the back of her hips, causing both to moan loudly. Nuzzling her neck, he lost himself in her body.

She laced her fingers through his and moved their hands directly over their baby. Opening her mouth wide, her head tilted back ever so slightly as she milked his cock heavily. Just before he came, he pulled all but his tip out of her. He didn't want the unload of his cum to hurt her.

Resting, they lay in each other's arms, caressing their baby. For the rest of the rest of the afternoon they were either soothing her belly or making love. Instead of going up to bed, he settled her back on the couch with the robe around her body. Lying with her, he helped her to sleep before he himself fell asleep with a quilt over the top of them.


End file.
